wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Medal of Heroes
The Medal of Heroes is a golden medal given to the player who is able to beat the game Hero's Duty. It is located on the 99th floor of the towering Research Lab. Appearance The Medal of Heroes is a big shiny medal (even shinier then Felix's medals) that has the word "HERO" on a beaming star on the front and an eagle surrounded by evergreen leaves and stars on the back. It hangs from a blue ribbon, whereas Felix's medals hang from a red ribbon. Obtaining the Medal According to both Markowski and Calhoun, the first person shooter, with the help of the FPS Robot, must climb the tower and destroy all of the Cy-Bugs, and if they make it to the top, they win the medal. History Throughout the movie, there are three characters who intermittently possess the medal, and all use (or try to use) it for their own gain: Wreck-It Ralph Ralph was the first to get the medal after trying to prove that he could win one, meaning leaving his game to get it. When he first entered Hero's Duty, he was excited, but when he saw what he got himself into he tried to return to the port, but was pushed into the game. After interfering with the first person shooter which ended the game, he decide to get the medal himself, which meant climbing the outside of the tower and carefully moving through a room full of Cy-Bug eggs. Vanellope Von Schweetz When Vanellope first encountered the medal, she used it as a coin to make the payment that would allow her to enter in the race, and would only be able to get it back upon winning the race. She and Ralph even made a deal; Ralph helps her to build a new kart so she can win the race, and in return she would give back his medal after winning. King Candy King Candy used a cheat code to enter the program of Sugar Rush and got the medal out of the Winner's Cup program and on to him, which he, much like Vanellope, used to make a deal with Ralph; stop Vanellope from entering the race, and he'll give him his medal back. Ralph accepts this deal, receives the medal, and smashes Vanellope's kart in front of Vanellope after King Candy leaves. Wreck-It Ralph (again) Upon his return to his game, he becomes disgusted with his actions, having broken Vanellope's heart, and all but doomed his game. In his frustration, he throws the medal at the screen, knocking loose the "Out of Order" sign, and exposing Sugar Rush behind it. The medal falls somewhere into the surrounding area after this and was not seen for the rest of the film. Trivia *According to Markowski, Hero's Duty has only been plugged in for a week, meaning Ralph is likely the first non-player to win the medal. *It's unknown if Ralph returned the medal after his game jumping adventure, since he threw it far into Fix-It Felix, Jr. It is the prize of the Hero's Duty, so it's unknown if they just made a new prize, retrieved the medal, or simply didn't have a prize. Gallery MedalOfHerosRyanLang.jpg|Concept art of Ralph receiving the Medal Of Heroes. Art by Ryan Lang. MedalOfHeroes2.jpg|The Medal Of Heroes hovers in the air. Medal 3.jpg|Ralph wearing the Medal of Heroes. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3547.jpg Lying To A Child.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4167.jpg|Becoming Code wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-7556.jpg|King Candy giving it back to Ralph Category:Items Category:Hero's Duty